Invincible
by HartAttackKidd
Summary: "The fans. Even they are starting to lose faith in me. My world is stopping dead in its tracks. Do you know how hard it is for me to walk outside, and all the fans just walk away? They don't feel my energy, or my passion Nat. They've given up on me."


_Voices in the air_

_I hear 'em loud and clear_

_Telling me to listen_

The fans are screaming, yelling, "Why Tyson, why can't you just get that push we think you deserve?" I shake my head, looking down at the ground unable to make eye contact, getting backstage as fast as possible. I go to my locker room and shut the door. Something has to give, and soon.

_Whispers in my ear_

_Nothing can compare_

_I just wanna listen_

Nattie looks at me when I shut the door, and smiles. I just shake my head, sliding down against the cold metal door. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, but apparently creative does. She walks over to me and sits down in front of me. "TJ, you can't give up. You've worked so damn hard to get here. You will get through this. I know it isn't easy. I know how it makes you feel, but you have to realize. TJ, you are invincible. You might not see it, but I do."

_As my world turns, the heart beats_

_Not only in my chest, but the heart in the streets_

_So when they feel this, they feel me_

I look up at her, and shake my head. "Nattie," I start, "The fans. Even they are starting to lose faith in me. My world is stopping dead in its tracks. Do you know how hard it is for me to walk outside, and all the fans just walk away? They don't feel my energy, or my passion Nat. They've given up on me."

_But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats_

Another flight to another city, I don't even understand why I keep putting myself through this. I put my Beats Studios on, and fade the world away. Scanning through my iPhone, trying to find a song to bring my mood up, but nothing seems appealing. Suddenly I find the new MGK song and decide I might as well give it a try. I close my eyes and let the music take me over.

_I am from the city of people, came from the bottom_

_Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, whats up?_

_Except for shows, we are the dead man walkin'_

_But reflections show this kid's still got it_

_Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king_

_Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being_

_And anyone under my bubble thats coming in my spot, for the top_

My eyes snap open, realizing that the time is now it can't wait anymore. I've given everything I have day in and day out letting the world know, that this Kidd is still here. My matches show that I'm irreplaceable. I came from the bottom of the world, but right now. I am, on top of the world.

_Let 'em hav it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops_

_Waking up sweatin from the stress of being caged out_

_Everything I write is played out like what is this_

_Tear the whole page out_

_Man I come from holes in the wall but they don't know the past_

_Even if I told them it all they wouldn't know the half_

_So maybe I fill up my luggage with all these dreams_

I'm at my house with Nattie, packing up my things to go on the road for another turn. My confidence has started to build, and I think everyone has noticed. I'm ready. I know that I am, I just have to prove to everyone else, that I am ready.

_And pull on my black coat and my black chucks and nothing in my jeans_

_It's just one, til the day come like Rocky's movie scene_

_The day I'm on top of the world, look up the screen like this is me, this is Kells_

_Crucified by the public without the nails_

_Do or die in my city but clearly I never failed_

_Lost myself from the game when I found myself from the cell_

_And I found myself from the fame when I lost myself in the pills_

_And you cannot mess with me still, seen the boys and they winnin'_

_Underdogs of the year, Cleveland boys in tha buildin'_

_What the fuck is a ceiling?_

_I'm taking us to the top_

_And when I leave the whole world drops_

_Lace Up Kells_

I asked for time to do a Promo, because I know I need to. I walk out to the ring, no theme music. It wasn't needed this time.

"Okay guys," I started, "I know I'm on a losing streak, and I know I'm not going anywhere. I can hear you guys, I can hear your voices loud and clear, you're all telling me to listen. People back stage are whispering in my ear, and I can hear them too. All I need to say, is I'm Invincible. I'll break out, just like the first time. I'm an underdog, and that's what underdogs do. We prove everyone wrong. I'm sure you all know, that when I leave. The whole world drops!"

After saying that, I shut off the mic, and walked back stage. I guess I just needed this mentality all along.

_Without me, the whole world drops._


End file.
